The present invention relates generally to bumper assemblies for automotive vehicles and more particularly to reinforcement attachments for securing an outer fascia member to an inner structural bumper member.
Many typical automotive bumper designs include an outer decorative fascia member, which can be of a color and trim scheme that is complementary to that of the automotive vehicle body. Such a fascia is secured to, and substantially covers, a structural reinforcement bumper member adapted to absorb impacts from low-speed collisions. The bumper reinforcement member is designed to absorb the energy of such a collision while the vehicle itself remains undamaged, often with little or no damage to the decorative outer fascia member itself. Typically, in such designs, the outer fascia member is composed of a flexible and resilient synthetic material that is molded to a desired shape and configuration. Conventional fasteners arc typically inserted through the top of the bumper reinforcement member and into or through a portion of the fascia member that extends between the bumper reinforcement member and the radiator or radiator support structure such that the fasteners are not exposed and do not, therefore, detract from the appearance of the fascia member or the vehicle. However, in many vehicles equipped with such bumper assemblies, the engine-cooling radiator or the radiator's support structure does not allow adequate clearance for the use of such conventional fasteners to attach the fascia member to the structural bumper reinforcement member.
In accordance with the present invention, this problem of inadequate fastener clearance is addressed by the use of an attachment strip (preferably composed of a resilient plastic or other strong but lightweight synthetic material) having at least one resilient finger member with a preferably hook-shaped discontinuity that mates with a corresponding discontinuity (also preferably hook-shaped) on the fascia member. This allows the fascia member to be securely snapped into place on the bumper reinforcement member after the attachment strip has been mounted thereon. Although the discontinuities on the attachment strip finger members and on the fascia member can each be a single continuous discontinuity extending along substantially the entire length of the attachment strip and the fascia member, respectively, the preferred arrangement is a series of discrete finger members and fascia discontinuities spaced apart along the fascia and bumper reinforcement members.
In its preferred form, the attachment strip has a series of windows that are longitudinally aligned and substantially coextensive with the resilient finger members in order to allow the attachment strip to be fabricated with a conventional two-piece mold apparatus. Also in a preferred form of the invention, the attachment member has a centered locator lug or other such locator protrusion that is adapted to be received by a corresponding centered locator opening or notch in the fascia member when the two are snapped together. This allows the fascia to be easily and conveniently located centered on the attachment strip (and thus on the bumper reinforcement member) during assembly.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.